The Aftermath
by cjhar
Summary: Sequel to White Knight. LambVeronica. Implied Rape. After getting out of the hospital, Veronica must deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to my story White Knight. This is going to have Lamb/Veronica so if you don't like it then sorry. Hope you read it.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica had been up since the last time Logan had practically forced her to take the sleeping pills. It had only worked once, and that was days ago. Actually she had been awake for about two and a half days straight now. She had tried to sleep but, it just didn't work. She woke up to her screams within thirty minutes. It wasn't worth it. So after her dad and Logan finally left her alone she snuck out. Sacks was a bit clueless sometimes. The hardest part was walking around. Her head was constantly aching, it didn't help that she hadn't quit moving in almost three days. Her ribs were now throbbing without relief. The pain medication didn't do all that much. But, she couldn't she just couldn't stop. Stopping would be accepting everything. It's just too much for her to handle. The memories of Mercer, and Beaver would just be too much. So on the third night, she just wanted to get out of her house. She threw a jacket over her pajamas and started to walk. She was so concentrated on just walking she didn't hear the car pull over.

" Jesus, Veronica. What the hell are you doing?"

" Hey's it's Sheriff Lamb. I haven't heard from you in a while. What's hanging?", Veronica replied in an airy tone.

" I've been out of town.", he said, "Seriously, What are you doing? You're limping. Get in the car, now."

"No, I won't. I'm fine-" Her protests were cut off when he effortlessly picked her up and gently deposited her in the passenger seat.

"I'm taking you home. Where's Sacks? He's supposed to be watching you.", he said angrily.

" No! You can't take be back." she said in a blind panic. " It's just too quiet. Memories are too much."

He looked over at her, and scanned her face. " When did you last sleep?"

She replied quietly, " Third night in a row, I've been up."

"Damn it, Veronica. You're going to put yourself in the hospital again." he said softly.

" I know, I know but, I don't want to. I wake up in thirty minutes hearing my own screams. It's just not something I want to go through with again.", she explained still sounding entirely too vulnerable to Lamb.

" You can go on patrol with me if you want?,", he offered.

" Love to.", she said.

Lamb walked back to his side and started to drive around. He turned his radio back on to a loud burst of static. They both winced and he shrugged apologetically. They sat in silence until Veronica broke the silence.

" I don't really know why I'm talking about this with you but, I just need to talk to someone. I'm scared to let Logan touch me. He tries and I flinch. My dad tried to hug me and I stepped backwards into a wall. He hasn't tried again. They're trying to be supportive but.."

" They won't judge or be mad at you for having problems." he said in an effort to be comforting.

"I'm frightened of Mercer. I haven't slept in three nights. I'm scared of my boyfriend and I'm discussing my problems with you and for some reason, this is the best I've felt since I got out of the hospital."

" Some times it just helps to let things out. Just talk until you can't anymore. Believe me it helps a lot."

" Alright then. Those nightmares, I think I scared Logan and my dad because I screamed so loudly. I know you woke me up out of one in the hospital. Most of them are the same, just variations of the same thing. It starts out with just Mercer and then Logan comes out." She stares out the window lost in this nightmare and the talking because automatic. " I beg him for help and he stands there, laughing at me. Once he even helped Mercer hold me down. Then Beaver comes over and it just goes downhill from there. I know it's crazy and Logan would never ever do that to me but, I can't stop it. I don't want to sleep but, my dad's going to force me soon."

The radio crackled. " Sheriff Lamb, there's a disturbance at the Pac-n-Sac requesting your assistance."

He made the decision as soon as he saw the look on Veronica's face. "Sorry family emergency, I've got to go home. Call Sacks. Take him temporarily off the Mars house. "

He turned it off before they had time to reply.

"You don't have to do this, I can go home."

" No way am I taking you home right now. We could go get coffee, wait no you're trying to rest, we could do something. Watch a movie. No that's too crowded right now. I could rent a movie for us off my TV. What do you say? Popcorn, movies, and ice cream." The pure relief evident on her face made Lamb smile widely.

" Ice cream! Of course, when have I ever said no to free ice cream? Never. " Veronica joked with her first real smile since her release from the release.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Please please review. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed but, happy ones also enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to apologize for not updating faster. Crazy week with exams and all. And I'm going to get busy soon so I might not be able to update that fast but, I'll try. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please anyone who reads review.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Lamb's house was in a middle class neighborhood in the edges of 09 zip code. He picked her up and brought her inside his house. He placed her on his couch, handed her the remote, and went into the kitchen. He brought back a few minutes later ice cream and a big bowl of kettle corn. She smiled and reached for the biggest bowl of ice cream.

" Ah, you got chocolate chip cookie dough. The best defiantly. And kettle corn, sweet and salt, you know your way to a girl's heart.", Veronica sighed happily.

"Well, what can I say?", he laughed. " Oh come on. You cannot seriously except me to watch Just Like Heaven. What will the guys think tomorrow?"

" That you're getting in touch with your feminine side.", she teased. "Just tell them I picked the movie."

He laughed loudly. " I think they would believe me getting in touch with my feminine side before they believe that you and me had a movie night with me. Could you please pick a better movie? No, don't make that face. Fine! We'll watch Just Like Heaven. Damn, you've gotten good at manipulating people."

During the movie he spent more time studying Veronica then actually watching the movie. Slowly they drifted together until halfway through the movie Veronica's head was on his shoulder and his arm was over her shoulder. As he watched her exhaustion finally overcame her body. She finally fell asleep. Not daring to move a muscle, he sat there watching her sleep. He looked over at the clock and realized Keith must be freaking. He gently put her head in the pillow on his lap. She was out like a light but he wasn't going to take any chances of her waking up from the only rest she'd had in days. He took out his cell phone and dialed their home number.

" Hello?", a frazzled Keith answered the phone.

" It's Lamb.", he whispered.

" Unless you found Mercer, I really can't talk.", he said

" Veronica's with me. Asleep for the first time in days. I found her walking to the station. When she wakes up, I'll call you. Right now I really don't want to move her." Lamb whispered.

" Is that why you're whispering?" Keith asked starting to whisper as well.

" Yeah, I'm going to go but Keith. Don't worry I'll protect her.",

They both hung up. Keith was slightly more relieved but, Lamb was more worried. How bad was this situation? How bad were these nightmares? Keith was so relieved she'd been sleeping that he didn't even try to fight his decision to keep Veronica. He turned on their phones on silent and turned a football game on mute. He was asleep within half an hour.

Lamb woke up first. Somehow during the night they had shifted until he was on his back and she was lying on his chest, their legs were tangled together, and his hand was on her back where her shirt had risen up. The heat of her bare skin against his hand was entirely too noticeable for Lamb's comfort. His other hand was entangled in her hair. Moving only his head, he looked at the clock and noted with some surprise that it was ten o'clock in the morning. They had slept for eight hours. He looked at his phone and groaned seeing four missed calls. . His mom twice, Keith and the department. He laid his head back on his pillow and looked over at the sports channel still on mute. Another hour later, Veronica began to stir. Her hands were moving up and down on his chest. Lamb desperately tried to ignore how close they were. She lifted her head and looked at his face.

"Hey." he said quietly trying not to scare her.

" What time is it?" she asked, confused.

" About ten. You slept for about nine hours. How did you sleep?", he said cheerily.

" Pretty well actually. I didn't get any nightmares. I've got to call my dad, he must be freaking out. And Logan, he must be flipping out as well."

" No it's okay I called your dad I told him you were sleeping over. He probably told Logan you were safe. You needed rest and I didn't want to wake you." He tried to calm her.

He stood up and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. Three minutes later when he came back out, she was gone. Her shoes by the door were gone. He knew this would happen. She looked too frightened by what was happening to stay. He cursed and ran to his car. He caught up to her in a minute, she was going slowly. Limping and not wearing shoes had reduced her speed to a slow walk.

" Veronica, what are you doing? I'll drive you home. You're going to get hurt again." he said while coasting next to her. " Please get in the car. There's broken glass and all sorts of things that could damage your feet. If you get in, I'll take you anywhere you want."

She stopped and looked at him, suspiciously. " You mean that? Anywhere I want to go?"

" Really, I mean it. Anywhere that isn't illegal or too out of my price range." he said.

" All right. I'll get in the car. But, I'm holding you to your promise.", she said as she climbed into the car.

Lamb laughed as he drove off.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMMVMVMVMVM

Review please please. Constructive Criticism appreciated as well.


	3. Chapter 3

1Thanks for the reviews. I do realize that this is a little OOC so yeah. Anyway, keep reviewing. I don't really know how long this story will be but, a guestimate would be like around ten chapters.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"So Sheriff, I am holding you to your promise. You said anywhere. So we are going to my house for clothes and then movies, pizza, and arcade.", Veronica said gleefully.

" What? You want to go basically out around town right now?", Lamb asked incredulously.

" What? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?", Veronica joked.

" Fine you win. We'll go."Lamb said with a sigh.

" My house first we'll decide from there. I need clothes." She added as an afterthought. "And a shower."

" It gives me a chance to yell at the Deputy. Good thinking."

" Well, It was all for you. Which reminds me, Um why was I asked where the Sheriff proposed to me? Because last time I checked I wasn't dating or even close to dating you?"

" Oh yes," Lamb laughed loudly, " I did have to tell her that I was engaged to you to stay in your room."

" So where did I get proposed to?", Veronica asked seriously.

" In your favorite Italian restaurant. I asked the cook to make your favorite dessert and put the ring on top of it, if it was in it you would have swallowed it whole."

" Well, I'm sure the dessert was delicious and the ring was amazing looking." Veronica said laughing.

They were still making up complex dates and wedding scenarios when they reached Veronica's apartment. She couldn't believe that she was actually laughing and having a good time with her archenemy who wasn't her archenemy any more. She ran up to the front door and was just about to knock when it was thrown open into her face. She was pushed behind the door so all Logan saw was Lamb's still grinning face.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he snarled.

"Dropping Veronica by to get her clothes.", he replied with forced politeness.

"Hey Logan," Veronica said as she stepped from behind the door.

"Veronica, where were you? I tried calling but, you didn't answer." Logan asked worriedly.

" She was with me. I turned her phone on silent." Lamb cut in.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I haven't looked at my phone yet. You need to get to school, don't worry I'll be fine." Veronica said.

"I was on my way. I thought I'd drop by. I'll bring your work home okay. Try to get some rest alright." he said.

He bent down to kiss her and just as he came closer she backed up silently. So he settled for an awkward hug. When he drew back, Veronica could see how frustrated he was. He kept trying to touch her, but it hadn't worked. She tensed or drew back every time. She stood frozen as she watched him walk away. Lamb put his hand against the small of her back and basically pushed her into the house. Her face brightened when she saw her father standing there.

"Dad, Guess what? I am engaged.", she burst out.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Don Lamb. He asked me to marry him in my favorite Italian restaurant. He got the cook involved and everything.", she said cheerily.

"Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy. But no eloping." he said sternly.

She snapped her fingers. "Oops, too bad that was last night."

"At least he made you an honest woman." Turning serious, he asked. "So where are you going?"

"On my honeymoon. Movies, diner or pizza, and an arcade. Don't worry Lamb is going to be with the whole time." Veronica said.

"You are actually spending time with him on your own free will?", he asked unbelieving.

"Hey, Veronica you might want to hurry with your shower.", Lamb said suddenly.

"Oh the things I do for love.", she sighed loudly.

The minute she had gone into the bathroom, Lamb turned on Sacks. "What the hell were you thinking? There is a guy out there who wants to kill her and you let her walk out of here unarmed and alone. She can barely pick up her shoes let alone defend herself."

Keith and Lamb both had turned on Sacks who sat there silently and afraid of this men. He was still stumbling out an apology when ten minutes later, Veronica walked out. She looked better but, still tired.

"Bye Dad off to enjoy my honeymoon. Bye.", She said breezily.

Lamb and Veronica walked out of the apartment and got in her car this time. She said that the police cruiser would draw too much attention to themselves. As they were driving, he turned to her.

"Why do you call me sheriff now. Why not deputy?", he asked.

"Because, It's different now. Everything is different." She said quietly staring at the road before them.

"Yeah it is.", he said in the same somber tone.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Well, I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't to OOC. Please keep reviewing. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

1After a long day at the movies, going to the diner, and forcing Lamb to finally take her complete statement. No that there was much that she could actually remember, Veronica was more than ready for a shower and sleep. But, after the shower and she was lying in bed she was nervous about sleeping. Luckily the bag on her desk gave her an excuse to postpone sleeping. She hopped at of bed the best she could with broken ribs and grabbed the bag, and sat back on the bed. Opening the bag, she pulled out a bra, underwear and a sheriff's jacket?. She threw her bra and underwear across her room into her hamper and unfolded the jacket. The name tag said Sheriff Don Lamb. Utterly confused why his jacket was with her underwear she laid it on the chair next to her bed and tried to go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later she woke herself up from the nightmare. She looked at the chair and grabbed the jacket. She knew it was crazy to contemplate but, she was too tired to care. So she grabbed the jacket and wrapped herself up it. She hadn't had any nightmares with him last night maybe it would work tonight. She was asleep for six hours. She didn't see Logan come in to check on her. She didn't see Logan's tense face when he saw what she sleeping in, and storm out. She didn't see her dad smile at her sleeping. She didn't see Lamb drop by to check on her and smile widely when he saw her sleeping in his jacket. She dreamt that Lamb was the saving her. She was tied up to two poles and going hysterically. Lamb was calming her down and holding her hand, through out the whole ambulance ride as well as the examination. She woke with a start. She needed to get out. So that's how she found herself slipping out her window and running down the stairs. She called Mac to drive her to Police Department. Mac didn't ask questions and wouldn't tell her dad or Logan where she was going.

Lamb walked into his office and caught sight of Veronica in his seat. He wondered why she was in such a weird position. He stuck his head and yelled at the deputies,"Security, guys! We're the police department no one should be able to sneak in." He turned back to Veronica. "Hello Veronica what can I do for you?"

"Thrill seeking?", she asked hopefully.

"I don't believe you.", he sung.

"You were in my dream last night," she told him

"Okay... as a uh..rapist?" he said confused.

" No the opposite, I think you saved my life." she said. "Was I tied up and wearing pretty much nothing?"

"Yes." he said hesitant to tell her the whole truth.

"So you held my hand through the ambulance ride?"

"Yes."

"And lied to get into my exam room because I was panicking?"

"Yes."

"I remembered something then.", she said finally.

"I'm glad?"

"Yes you are. I can actually help in the trial now." She said happily.

"You don't have to go through it again, I was there and saw you too." he explained."How did you get here?"

"I had Mac drop me off and then I climbed through your window. But, I might have sprained my ankle and re-broken my ribs. It hurts a lot. P.S. Your deputies really suck at guarding people. Second time in 36 hours I've snuck out." she said.

A harried looking Sacks came running into the office. "She's gone again. The deputy called and then set out to look for her. He hasn't found her."

Lamb stepped back from Sacks. "Well, Veronica they caught you this time. Sorry. Call him and tell him you found her, and I've got her. Bye." Once Sacks had left he turned back to Veronica. "You've got to quit doing this. You're going to put yourself back in the hospital. Next time call Logan or your dad or if you're desperate call me."

"Fine alright, I'll call someone.", She said stubbornly.

"Why'd you come Veronica?", Lamb asked sitting on the corner of his desk.

" I was frightened. And I wanted to feel safe. You weren't here so I waited.", she mumbled looking at her hands, sounding vulnerable, confused, and defensive all at the same time.

He bent down and gingerly picked her up. When she looked up confused, he just looked away. He carried her outside and placed her in the passenger seat gently.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Does anyone want me to finish this story? I got three reviews for my last chapter so if no one is reading it, then I won't finish. Tell me your opinions please.


	5. Chapter 5

1OH MAN I LOVE YOU GUYS! I had like 15 reviews it was amazing. Made my day. Anyway, on with the story. Thanks very very much for reviewing.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

He climbed in the drivers side. He looked over at her and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked loudly. "Don't you dare take me to the hospital!"

"I won't. I swear. I'm distracting you." he explained. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Drive around for a while. That's better then nothing."

He smiled and started to drive. Finally Veronica began to breathe normally and let go of her side, and Lamb started to relax and drive normally. He was debating what to do next when Veronica suddenly cried out, across the street in a diner was Mercer's friend Moe talking to some man in a bread and baseball cap. When he looked over at her she nodded and pointed to the diner. He pulled over reluctantly.

"Mars, stay in the car or I will throw you in jail." he said as he got out.

"Sure thing Deputy." she said as she saluted him.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole. I just want you to be safe.", he explained.

"I know, I just don't like it.", she sighed and leaned to him, handing him a pen. "Slip this in his bag."

"You didn't bring a purse but, you brought a bugged pen.", he laughed.

"I am who I am."

He closed the door and locked it. He was still laughing as he went into the diner. He appeared to be searching for a table when he caught sight of Moe. She tuned the radio to 88.7 FM and listened in. She caught the tail end of Lamb's sentence.

"-get out?" he said angrily.

Moe's answer was too low to be picked by the pen clenched tightly in Lamb's hand. He leaned forward and hissed something in Moe's ear. Veronica's attention was attracted to the bearded man leaving. She quit paying attention to Lamb and Moe, focusing her attention on the guy with a beard and baseball cap. He slipped out the back and walked past the cop car. He caught Veronica's eye and took off his baseball cap. It was Mercer! He walked to the cop car and stood by Veronica's window. He took his hand and pressed it against the window. He had a scrap of paper. He had written, I miss your touch, Don't worry we'll be back.". He winked and walked away. She watched as the napkin fluttered to the ground. She was still shaking in her seat when Lamb walked to her side and opened on the door. He looked at her face and was instantly kneeled before her. He put his hands up to her face trying to bring her back. She tried to speak but, couldn't get anything out.

"Ssshhh. It's okay, Breathe Veronica, Breathe. Can you tell me what happened?", he said in his best "election" voice.

She didn't think she could speak so she raised a shaky hand and pointed at the napkin. He picked it up and read it. His face went from confusion to something Veronica couldn't quite place but then again she wasn't really trying all that hard. He noticed that she was hyperventilating.

" Veronica breathe slowly. Deep breaths. With me in and then out. In...Out. Come on I feel like an idiot but, try it with me. "

It continued for several more minutes until her breathing was finally returning to normal. She just looked so vulnerable he couldn't help himself, he put his arm cautiously around her. She threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest. He picked her up letting her cry quietly into his chest. He sat down in the passenger's seat holding her. He didn't want to let her go but he didn't want to sit here forever. Her cell phone started to ring, he picked it up.

"Veronica!"some guy shouted. Lamb tried to ignore the irrational pang of jealously.

"No."Lamb said with more rancor than he needed,

"You definitely are not Veronica. Who are you?", Lamb thought this guy was too damn cheery.

"I'm the Sheriff of Neptune. Who are you?"

"I'm Piz. Why do you have Veronica's cell phone? I thought she hated you."

" Do you know where Wallace is?"

"He's next to me. One Sec.."

"Hello?", Wallace greeted him.

"Wallace, I need you to get Piz and drive down here. We're at the Majestic.", Lamb said.

"What should I do anything for you, _Deputy_ Lamb?"

"Because your best friend is crying in my arms. And I need to get her home. Now are you going to come or should I call someone else?", Lamb said angrily.

"Call ahead and I'll be there in ten."

"Got it."

They both hung up. Wallace and Piz were there in ten minutes. Veronica was still silently hiding in his arms. Wallace got out and rushed out. Piz slammed his door closed and Veronica jumped. Wallace and Lamb both glared at Piz who shrugged his apology. Lamb murmured in her ear as he reached into his pocket and gave his keys to Wallace.

"Veronica, I'm going to stand up. I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

Veronica nodded into his shoulder. He stood up and awkwardly pointed to Wallace and then his cruiser. He walked toward Piz's car. Piz opened the back seat and stood there. Lamb put Veronica in the seat and then climbed in. Piz got in and sat there.

"We need to get to the hospital. Call Wallace and tell him to call Logan and Keith. Try to drive gently."

He turned his attention back to Veronica. She looked more composed but, her stitches still looked red and irritated. The rest of the ride passed in silence as Veronica tried to compose herself, her fingers were still entwined with his. When Piz pulled up, Keith and Logan were anxiously pacing in front. They got our and Lamb picked up Veronica.

"You know, you don't actually have to do this, Don." she said trying to put a brave face on for their audience.

"I know, but I'm going to do it anyway." he retorted.

"Did you remember that from the first time you arrested me?" she teased in a shaky voice.

"No, but I do now.", he teased back.

Her reply was cut off by her dad and Logan rushing them.

"Hey Keith, get her ribs x-rayed, her stitches looked at and her ankle checked out." Lamb said.

"Aren't you staying?" Veronica asked, grabbing his arm.

"No, I've got to get back to forensics and you've already got four men here for you. I call with updates about and for you."

He passed her off to Keith and took his keys from Wallace. He watched them as they carried her inside. Later that night alone at his house he tried not to think how her hair felt, or how good she felt in his arms, or how good she felt in his arms and holding his hand. It didn't work very well.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keep reviewing please. I love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

1I LOVE REVIEWS. I'm seeing a happy song right now you just can't hear it. Sad I know. Anyway, I am on medicine and I'm sick so sorry if the chapter sucks. P.S. I think I've made it my life's goal to make people ignore Lamb/Veronica. Except I do like Logan. I'm rambling on sorry, I am kinda sick right now.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Two days went by where Lamb tried to ignore everything involving Veronica Mars. She causing so much turmoil in his life. Too many lines had been crossed in this short time and wasn't sure what that mean. He made his deputies call with updates and for updates on her conditions. He had spent three hours cleaning his house just in the off chance she might show up. It was the third night that she took things into her own hands. A knock on his door interrupted his lovely dinner of reheated Chinese take-out. She was standing in her pajamas, in the rain on his doorstep. Her forehead was covered in a giant white bandage and stood off of one of her feet.

"Uh, hey." he said as he opened the door, "How did you get here?"

"I got Sacks to drive me.", she turned and waved to the waiting police car. "By the way, I'm not here. I am at Piz's dorm room." She stepped inside. "Wow, It's cleaner than last time I was here."

"Why are you here?", he asked worriedly.

"Sacks woke me up from a particularly bad nightmare. My brilliant idea was to sleep with you to get some rest."

"Um, can you repeat that?"

"I want to sleep with you.", she said in a voice reserved for kindergartens. "It's not all that crazy, the two times in the past week I've gotten a good nights sleep was with you. Well, once it was with your jacket but that's beside the point."

"You mean sleeping together."

"Are you deaf and dumb? Never mind, don't answer that. So yes or no?"

"You do know that if Keith or Logan found out, I'd be dead within five minutes." She nodded and he went on. "Okay, now that we've cleared_ that _up. I guess I'll sleep with you."

"Good." she said.

They stood awkwardly in his front room, looking at everything except the other. He broke the silence.

"Do you want a movie or to eat dinner?"

"How about both?", she said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that.", he laughed at her joyful expression. "I could order pizza while you see the movies?"

"Oh no, we're going to make this an official movie night. Which means we go out to Blockbuster and pick up good pizza. If we're lucky we get to get ice cream."

Thirty minutes later after an impromptu trip to Ben and Jerry's, they arrived at his house. They settled on his couch, alternating between making fun of the movie, eating, and making fun of each other. When the movie was over he cleaned up all the dishes. When he came back in, Veronica was yawning loudly.

"Come on, time for bed." he announced.

He bent down and picked her up.

"You must like carrying me Sheriff, you keep doing it.", she mumbled sleepily.

"Maybe it's because you only come to me when you can barely walk. You stop and I'll stop.", he offered.

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like I like it. He laid her out of the bed and watched her crawl under the covers. She looked back up at him.

"You said you would sleep with me.", she said.

He smiled hesitantly and climbed into bed, keeping a foot between them. She pushed herself into his arms. He pulled her closer. Veronica smiled and fell asleep. Lamb stayed awake a little while longer, staring at her hair. Once he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her neck and fell asleep as well. He woke up the next morning to a jab in the ribs.

"Come on, you have to let me go. My dad's probably freaking. Logan's probably flipping out. That damn nurse did not help our relationship". He let her go and sat up, curious and worried. "How did you not tell him you pretended to my fiancee?"

"It never came up.", he shrugged.

"Sure." Veronica said in disbelief. "Aren't you going to making me breakfast? You sleep with a girl and you don't even make her breakfast. And here I thought you were a gentlemen."

"I've been up thirty seconds and you're already nagging me. Our marriage is not going to workout.", he sighed loudly.

She got out of bed and slowly limped to his bathroom. He watched her go still sitting in his bed. It was going to pretty goddam difficult to forget how she looked in his plaid pajamas. He shook off the thought and went to make her breakfast. He was in the last stages of making eggs and bacon when someone knocked at his door.

"It's open" he shouted.

Logan Echolls came running inside. "Veronica's missing again."

"Hey Don, I used your shampoo and conditioner, hope you don't mind." Veronica shouted to him.

Logan froze when he heard her voice. His hands clenched and he was glaring at Lamb.

"Logan don't jump to conclusions. Let her explain." Lamb warned him.

"I also borrowed a shirt because, I spilled ice cream on it last night, and slept in my extra one last night which by the way you snore.", she walked into the kitchen. "Oh God, Logan! This really isn't what it looks like."

"Really, cause it looks like you lied to me and your dad to sleep with the Sheriff.", he spat out.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Again sorry it was short but, I feel like throwing up so you'll have to forgive me. Review, please please please.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter looks rather funny. I did it on a different computer and it messed the chapter up. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Okay,It's what it looks like but, you have to understand." she explained. "Understand what? That you lied to us because you wanted to sleep with him?" he yelled. "Logan, what did would you have done if I told you I wanted to come here? You would have flipped out," she screamed. "So in the midst of all of our trust problems you decided to lie to me to have sex with the Sheriff. Much better plan." Logan yelled at her. "I DIDN'T have sex with him!" Veronica shouted. "Oh thanks, that makes me feel much better," he shouted sarcastically. "Logan-" "Stop! Stop all of this! I'm done with all of this." He turned to Lamb. "Just wait until she turns you in for murder or tracks your cell phone. Go on Veronica you can go run to Lamb or Piz or the next goddam guy of the week that isn't me. You're free." "Logan, this is ridiculous. I loved you when I was with you. I never cheated on you." "I'm not an idiot Veronica. You spent nights alone in his dorm room, next thing he's following you around like a lovesick puppy. And now you're sleeping with the Sheriff! After everything he did to you." "Yeah, remember everything you did to me." Veronica hissed. "You really want me to tell you the exact reason why I slept over here." "You're damn right I do." he had calmed down slightly and lowered his voice. "Fine,I had nightmares. You were holding me down for Mercer and kicking me." Logan felt like she had punched him the gut. "I needed to sleep so I came over here. Happy now?" She started to cry. "No!Veronica-", he began to plead. "Get out, Logan. Talk to her later." Lamb cut in. Lamb grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him out the door. Logan was too shocked to do anything but, stare at Veronica. Lamb closed the door and went back to Veronica. She was still in the sane spot but now she was bent over and sobbing silently. She was shaking violently, so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached over and hugged her to his chest. She grabbed his jacket and pressed her face to his chest. He held her up as her knees finally gave out three minutes later. Finally she let go and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that. What's for breakfast?" she asked shakily. "Bacon and cheese eggs, that alright?" he answered. "It's great!" They sat down and ate in silence. When she was done she hopped off the stool and instantly fell on her back. Lamb burst into laughter and got down to help her up. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up, standing on one leg. "Did you forget you have a sprained ankle?" he asked laughingly. "Shut up, quit laughing at me!" she joked. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." "Except I'm not laughing!" "Fine, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing beside you. Here let me see your ankle." She put her ankle on his lap. He scooted his chair closer and pulling her foot closer. "One second I'm getting you an ace bandage and support thing." He ran into the bathroom and came back a few moments later. He expertly wrapped her ankle and looked back up. She was staring at his work with one eyebrow raised. "What? I sprained my ankle a lot." "Doing what?" She asked. "Lots of things, basketball, and chasing down suspects." he defended himself. His hand was still on her leg and she was leaning in to him. Their faces were inches apart. Her cell phone ring startled them both. Veronica flung herself back. She saw the caller ID and groaned. "Hey Dad, What's up?" she said cheerily. "Nothing much. How's Don?" "Dad, It's not like that at all. I swear I didn't have sex with him. Why did you talk to Logan?" "Actually I was talked to Sacks who told me that he called to talk to you. What are you talking about?" "Uh, I'll tell you about it when I get home." She closed her phone and leaned back in her chair. "You are too quiet this morning. Where's your morning pep?" He didn't reply, he was still staring at something in the distance. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and watched as he snapped out of his trance. He stood up and extended his hand. "Come on lets get you home before your dad tries to get me killed." VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV try to update soon guys. Review review!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

1Again, sorry about how the last chapter looked. I uploaded it on a Mac and it messed everything up, So I'm back to the original format. Again, reviews just make people feel better. It cures everything! I hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters I wrote so please tell me what you think!

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

The next morning Lamb walked into his office. Keith Mars was sitting on the leather chair in the corner.

"Your family does enjoy to break into my office." he said as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'm going to say this once. I don't know why my daughter is spending so much time with you or why you are being nice but, I swear to you. You do anything to hurt her and I will make it my personal goal to destroy you and your career." He stood up and smiled. "Glad we had this little chat. I've got cases to work on."

Lamb sat in stunned silence until Sacks rushed in. "Uh, Veronica Mars is on line 1. I couldn't understand her so I'm giving you that responsibility."

"Veronica?"

"He...he..h..e.." Veronica was almost hysterically again.

"You've got your Taser, make sure all the doors are locked. And stay on the phone. I'm leaving right now." Lamb waited until she made some semblance of the word yes and ran out the door. He shouted to Sacks as he ran out the office. "Sacks, stay on the line with her. If she hangs up before you hear my voice or then call for backup."

It took ten minutes, the longest ten minutes in the world, to get to her house. He ran to her apartment in seconds flat. Shit her door was propped open. He could see Backup barking at the couch. He ran over to the couch and his heart stopped when he saw Veronica sprawled across the couch. He crouched down noticed her breathing, and then checked her pulse. He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and when she moved she revealed a large red and lightly bleeding spot on her face. She stared at his face and then slowly backed up.

"Once again, _deputy_, your department has proved to be totally incompetent."

He backed away, shocked and hurt by her bitter statement. She was putting up old walls and barriers that he had hoped was he had worn down. So he turned into a business person.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your idiot new deputy was replaced by a new guy who in fact had a badge but no orders to take over. So the new guy turned out to be a member of the fitzPatricks who I tasered. Then I called you but, there was another guy who had my keys somehow. The other guy must have woken up because the next thing I know I'm waking up to you. Wait, right before I blacked out, he said "I can't for my turn with you." He must have had some communication with Mercer." she recounted as she stared blankly at his face.

"Veronica, I got here as fast as I could." He said trying to get her to do something other than stare at his face.

"Yeah well, it helped so much. Thanks." she said sarcastically.

He knew in that instant that all the barriers, secrets told, and trust gained had been instantly wiped away. Just like that old saying one step forward two steps backward.

"Don't do this Veronica." he begged.

"Don't do what?" she asked frustrated with him.

"Act like I haven't done anything to help you this past week. Don't act like I'm the bad guy here." he pleaded.

"I can't deal with you right now." she said. She started pacing in the room then suddenly stopped and a look of horror and panic came across her face. She ran into the bathroom where Lamb could hear the sound of retching. He tried to open the door but, it was locked so he gave up and went back into the kitchen. He called off their backup and put his cell phone down on the kitchen. He was surprised to see that it was on a manila folder. He hesitantly picked up the folder and opened it, dumping all the photos out on the kitchen table. He picked up one and was horrified when he realized that it was taken on the night she disappeared. There had to be at least a hundred photos of her that night. He noticed that there was one stack of photos that had been wrapped with a rubber band. He opened them with a shaky hand. They were all Veronica sleeping, or laying down in a bed. Praying that it wasn't what he thought, he grabbed the folder and ran to her bedroom. With a sinking heart , he recognized the bed, desk and several other features. He went to the bathroom door and banged on the door until she flung it open angrily. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried out, wrenching her arm from his grip.

"He had a camera in your room. You are staying with me until he's caught." he explained.

"Do I have any choice?" she asked annoyed.

"Technically yes, but in reality hell no." he said.

"Fine," she groaned. "But, I have conditions if you agree than I'll stay. 1) I make or choose dinner because I have better choice. 2)My friends are allowed to visit me. 3) You have to stay with me every night."

"Only two friends at a time and advance warning on meals and visits, but sure I agree." he said.

"So what do we tell my dad?"

"That we're madly in love and want to have wild sex without interruption.", he said with a laugh.

"You're hilarious."

"Yeah I know, But what's wrong with the truth?" he asked.

"Have you met my dad? We would never ever let anyone in our house again. The fences would be ten feet high and we would move immediately. I like Neptune and our house. Are there any more pictures?"

He blocked the door. "Yes, a lot but before I let you see them you have promise me that you won't get nightmares from these. If you will then I won't let you see the worst."

She nodded yes and he led her to the kitchen. In silence, he handed her the photos. Her face grew paler and paler as she looked at the photos. After fifteen minutes all Lamb had left was the worst of all the photos.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked quietly.

"Hey, I lived through it the pictures can't be worse." she said bravely.

He handed her the stack. She took fifteen minutes to look at ten photos. Lamb sat next to her and put his on her knee. When she finished she was breathing hard trying to stop from crying.

"You're okay.", he said gently.

Her tears suddenly transformed to anger. She stood up the best as she could. "I know I'm safe, but I don't feel it. Do you have any idea how it feels not to remember how you were raped? Or even to be raped? No you don't so you don't know how any of this feels. So don't tell me I'm okay! I'm not okay, I barely sleep, I'm being watched in my own house, I'm scared of the guy who literally stayed up three nights in a row to make sure I was okay, My dad can barely touch me, I'm sleeping with the guy who used to be my worst enemy. I've cried more times in front of you then any of my friends. And you say I'm okay?", she yelled.

"You're right, I don't know but, I'm trying." he said softly.

"Why are you being nice to me? You hate me! I bet you're going to throw all this back in my face?"she shouted.

"No, I'm trying to make up all this. I owe you too much to not try to help. I'll never be able to make up for how I treated you but maybe I can try to get your forgiveness."

She stared at him and suddenly kissed him. He didn't react at first but, when she put her hand up to his face, he reacted. He stood up and put his hand against her face, using his other hand to pull her closer. She moaned slightly when his tongue slipped into her mouth. He suddenly backed away as if realizing where they really were and what was going on. She looked up at Lamb confused.

"Are you ready for this? I really have no desire to be the rebound guy or the guy you use to get over something or someone. I know it sounds weird coming from me but, I want a relationship." he said.

"I trust you. I trust you and I told you which means a lot for me to do. This relationship already has one major perk in that I already live with you now and I need you to sleep so works out well."

"Let's get out of here. Go into your room and get a change of clothes. Leave your dad a cryptic message. Do not tell him where you are staying." he said.

"Wow, competent, Sheriff."

" I didn't get elected just for my good looks." Lamb said in a mock-serious voice.

"Obviously." Veronica snorted.

"Are you saying I'm not attractive, Veronica?" he pretended to be offended.

"No I'm just saying that Sacks is much more attractive than you." she said with a straight face.

"Really funny, Mars. Now hurry up and get your clothes."

She went to get her clothes and Lamb looked through the photos again. He was putting them back, when he saw a note on the inside.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Please review, please review. I love reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. I am having some difficulty deciding what to do next and how to finish the story. and ff wouldn't let me upload for dome reason.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Lamb checked to make sure Veronica was still in her room and then opened the note. He read it quickly but, not quickly enough. Veronica snatched the note from his hands.

"You look pretty when you're sleeping? You have a security system right? And curtains blocking your window?" she asked.

"Yes. It's state of the art. You'd be surprised what you can get from Kane software as a welcome to office get, twice."

"Then we're golden."

"Come on lets get going.

She carried her pillow until the into his house, Lamb had insisted that he carry all the rest of her stuff. He pointed out all the important things and gave her the rundown on his alarm system. She threw herself on his couch as he dropped the rest of her stuff in the bedroom. He came out and sat on the couch next to her. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just reveling in the fact that I can do that without being tasered."

"Guess what? The doctor has given me the final okay on going back to school. So tonight is my last night free. I'm going to a partay with Piz.!"

"A Partay?"

"It's like a party except better." She joked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not up to date on the slang. I've got to work tonight anyway."

"I'll be back by eleven. I'm not a big on parties."

"I should be back by ten. So I'll see you then."

"Be safe please?"

"I always am." Her cell phone rang. "It's Piz. I've got to go. Wait, I don't have keys. How will I get back in?"

"Call me and I'll let you in. If I'm not here then drive down to the station and get the keys."

"Oh yeah, I told Piz that he could stay with me. Sorry it was before I knew I would be here."

He groaned. "I'm really not starting to like this Piz guy."

"Logan didn't really like him either. I've really got to run."

"I've got to go too. I'll walk you out, show that Piz guy he has no chance with you."

"Fine."

It was four hours later when Lamb got the call. Border patrol had checked Moe's passport and saw the red flag. When they checked the rest of his car, they found Mercer hiding the trunk. He sent three deputies to pick them up. He immediately set out to find Veronica. At a loss where to find her, he drove the campus and followed the people and cars to the party. He got out and walked toward the party when his attention was drawn to shouting voices. He turned and caught sight of Veronica and Logan screaming at each other.

"You have no right to tell me what I can do anymore. You broke up with me. Remember?" she shouted, gesturing angrily.

"But he's the sheriff. You've hated him forever!"

"No I haven't, but it doesn't matter. I wasn't even talking to you. I was telling Wallace."

"To rub it in my face."

"If by that you mean to make sure he didn't have to find out from random people on the street, then yeah sure I was rubbing it your face."

"So you're seriously dating him?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, I'm actually dating him. Why do you care so much? We broke up!"

"Because he's Lamb, he's the Sheriff."

Lamb decided to cut in. "Hey Guys." Logan and Veronica whirled around. "Veronica, we've caught Moe."

Her mouth dropped open and she asked him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Border patrol caught them."

"I can't believe it's over."

"Not entirely, We have to go to trial."

"Does this mean I can go back home?" Veronica asked happily.

"It would be safer to stay with me for at least one more night."

"Hold on I can go get Piz and then I want to leave." She turned and glared at Logan. "I wasn't having very much fun anyway."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Okay as I said before I'm having some trouble writing what should come next. If you want to help and give me an idea that you won't mind me using, feel free. Review Review Review


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the long week, sports tryouts this week. No sleep so now I'm writing this. Anyway... I didn't get that many reviews last time but, this might be the last chapter of this story.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Later that night, Lamb and Veronica were both asleep. Veronica started to toss and turn. Lamb was instantly awake and wrapped her arms around her. She quieted down and fell asleep again. At three in the morning, he was kneed in the thigh. He caught a whispered "please" before she fell silent and stopped moving. At 3:45 he woke up to an elbow in the rib. He saw Veronica's face and couldn't handle watching her torture herself. He gently shook her awake. She woke up with a gasp and sat straight up.

"It's over Veronica. You're not there anymore." Lamb said in a soothing voice.

"I lied. I'm sorry." Veronica said sleepily.

"What?" Lamb laughed softly.

"About getting nightmares." she explained sleepily.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep. I'll be here."

It was five in the morning before she woke up again. She had turned over. She was awake and staring at his ceiling fan. He turned over and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"The fan in the air conditioning unit above me made a whirring noise the whole time Mercer was on top of me." she said without looking at him.

He sucked in his breath with surprise. She turned to face him. She looked at him with mixture of relief, confusion, anger and fear.

"Do you remember everything?" Lamb asked.

"Every feeling, action and thought." she said a tad bitterly.

"Are you going to be okay? He asked her tentatively.

"Yeah I think I am. No more questions about what really happened. He can't taunt me about it, I remember. "

Lamb was silent. Veronica looked over at him and smiled at his concerned expression.

"Can we go back to sleep?" she asked him as he yawned. "I didn't sleep very, and I'm betting you didn't either."

He pulled her gently back into his arms and waited as she pushed herself deeper into them. She fell asleep almost immediately. He stayed awake for another half hour, staring at the back of her head. He sighed quietly and kissed the top of her head. She woke up three hours later in the same position. She looked at his sleeping form and couldn't wake him up. He looked almost innocent, she couldn't wake him up after everything he did last night. She walked out of his room and quietly walked into the living room. Piz was on the couch, dead to the world. She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Ten minutes later as she sat sipping her cup of coffee, Piz walked in.

"You're up early." he said sitting down next to her.

"And so are you." she observed.

"The smell of coffee and like ten hours of sleep can make anyone wake up early." he said with a laugh. "And you guys are so boring. Who goes to sleep at 10:30 on a Saturday night?"

"Exhausted people." she retorted.

"So Wallace called me last night after you guys went to bed. Are you really dating him?" Piz asked.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she said exasperated.

"Possibly because every time he was mentioned since I've known you, you called him an asshole, idiot, moron, or incompetent."

"Damn," Lamb cut in. "Everyone brings that up. You guys really need to find better places to discuss our relationship. This is what? the eighth time I've caught you guys."

"Well, It's just some juicy gossip. This town needs some more excitement." she said.

"Wallace is picking me up like now, so I'm going to wait outside." Piz said nervously.

Lamb waited until Piz walked out the door. He looked over at Veronica. "All your friends hate me don't they?"

"I'm pretty sure they do." she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"If you're willing to go through interrogations with my friends and my father then I am sure." she answered.

He groaned. "Shit, we still have to tell your father."

"Oh yeah that'll be fun."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Still having trouble figuring out the end. So ideas are welcome and I crave reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

1Hey guys, I realize that it's been a long time since I last updated but, I am trying to do this as quickly as possible. I've just been so busy. Anyway, only a few more chapters left I think.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica turned to Lamb. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just knock on the damn door and get it over with. "

She smiled at him and impulsively kissed him. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but quickly turned into a long slow kiss. The sound of her neighbor loudly closed the door and glaring at them. Veronica smiled sweetly and opened the door, to quickly shut it when she saw her dad standing with a stunned expression on his face. She turned around to see Lamb's face and nervously wiped her lipstick off his face. He smiled at her and leaned forward to rest his head on her forehead.

"We'll be fine." he whispered.

"Can't we just leave a little post it note on the door? Like I'm dating Don Lamb, love Veronica." she asked.

"Because he's already seen you."

She breathed deeply and opened the door again. Keith was sitting on the couch, glaring at Lamb as he entered the door.

"So I suppose this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"See, Dad, this is why you get the big bucks."

"Don't try to distract me from the fact that you are now dating Don Lamb, it won't work."

"Dad-" she began.

"Don, can you step outside?" Keith interrupted angrily.

He was about to nod his head and leave when he caught sight of Veronica's eye. She seemed to be about panic. He hesitated for a moment. Veronica walked over to him.

"Promise me you won't dump me as soon as I come back in?" he whispered.

"Promise me you won't drive away the moment you step outside?" she answered in a whisper.

He smiled a little and quickly kissed her. He turned and walked out the door. She turned back to her dad with a small pasted on her face.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple ever?" he said.

"What can we say?" she said with a shrug. "Shh. Don't tell but, that's really why I'm dating him."

"So it's just a fling."

"Dad! It was joke, that's what we do. I'm sick of that look everyone gives me when they find out that I'm dating him."

"Veronica, I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm a big girl. But, I promise you that if I end up hurt then you can beat him up." she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "So then are you coming home?"

"Not right now. I doubt Don would let me until I don't wake him up with a nightmare."

His face fell. "Your still having nightmares."

"I had bad ones last night. I remembered what happened."

"You remember?" he asked incredulously.

She walked over to her dad and hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I just want this to be over with. I'm sick of hearing his voice in my dream and I'm sick of seeing his face. I want to be able to sleep at night without the memory or theories playing over again in my head."

He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. He held her tightly and whispered words of comfort over and over again into her hair.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Reviews. They make the chapters come out faster. So review. And as always in the past three chapters, ending ideas are welcome. Cjhar. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Imagine me singing a happy song if you do.


	12. Chapter 12

1Here's another chapter because of the long wait I made you guys go through last time.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Lamb straightened out from his position against the railing. He began to pace back and forth in the hallway. He looked at his watch. 7 Minutes. He leaned against the pole again. More than one distrustful and suspicious neighbor walked by, sending angry glares his way. He tried to do his best casual nod and wave but, after the third or fourth person walked by going out of their way to get as far away as they could he snapped. He gabbed the random man's arm and stopped him.

"I'm dating Veronica Mars. That's why I'm here, not to arrest anyone." he blurted out.

The man laughed loudly and condescendingly at him and walked away. He looked back once more and shook his head in disbelief. Lamb glanced down at his watch again. 10 Minutes. What the hell were they doing? He sat down against the wall. 30 seconds later he was back up pacing. He leaned against the wall. Several minutes later he looked at his watch again. 15 minutes. At last Veronica opened the door and walked out. H e looked at his watch again. 17 minutes.

"I've decided to get a blimp to fly over Neptune saying, Sheriff Lamb and Veronica Mars are dating." she said in lieu of a greeting.

"Only if we can get a camera crew to film everyone's reaction."

"He wanted to know where I was sleeping. I told him that I had your bed and you were on the couch. So because he is still getting used to us dating, don't burst his bubble yet." she said.

"Ah the bubble of ignorance. Um I think your neighbors hate me. Ten people must have sent death glares my way, and I was laughed at when I told your neighbor I was dating you."he whined

"See that's what you get for only respecting the rich and famous. The majority of people hate you." she explained.

"Damn, I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass." he said, snapping his fingers.

"So do you have any friends in Neptune you want to break the news to?"

"Uh, I don't think so, you all set?" he asked.

"Wallace, Mac and Logan all found out about it at that party. Piz was called so yeah I'm done No one has talked to me since."

" Veronica, It's only been a few hours. Let them digest and you know wake up from that rockin' party you guys were at last night."

"Uh. Don't use logic right now. Which reminds me I have a ton of homework and Wallace is coming over. I need to bake cookies. Get me to your house please."

They had been home all of five minutes when the doorbell rang. Veronica ran to get it. She flung the door open.

"Hey superfly!" she said happily.

"Ew! What are _you_ doing here?" Madison sneered.

Veronica slammed the door shut in her face. Lamb walked in the room.

"Madison Sinclair is at the door looking for you." she said with disgust.

The doorbell rang again. Veronica opened it again.

"Hey Veronica" he said. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Why is Madison on the porch wearing..what she's wearing."

"Ask Don." Veronica said.

They both turned and looked at Lamb. "Hey guys," he said taking a step backward. He threw his hands in the air. "I haven't seen or heard from her in like nine months. Don't blame me."

"But you are so the one who's getting rid of her." Veronica said.

"How?" Lamb complained.

"You figure it out." Veronica retorted.

"I've got it. I'm going to kiss you in front of her for a long time. Bonus points for being able to kiss you."

"Uh no way in Hell am I letting you do that. And anyways how would that work. You open the door, kiss me and then close it. So not going to work. Go outside and tell her, we can count her as the one person you tell. Win, win situation."

He tried to argue with her but she put her hand over his mouth and grabbed his arms with her other hand. She led him over to the door. He licked her hand, and she dropped her hand.

"What are you twelve?" she asked amused.

She opened the door and motioned him out. He walked out giving Veronica an angry glare.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

So I hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews always craved. Ideas always wanted. So please do one or other or maybe even both.


	13. Chapter 13

1Only a few like 1 more chapters so please please review! I've had a bad couple of weeks so please make me happy by reviewing.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

She looked over at Wallace. She grinned widely."Wait for it." A loud angry scream was heard from the porch. "Ah, Madison never falls to disappoint."

Wallace and Veronica stood silently by the door to listen to the conversation.

"You're dumping me for her." She shouted angrily. "She's like Veronica Mars, she's gross."

"We slept together like twice, I didn't dump you. We weren't dating. Bye Madison" Lamb retorted getting angry.

Madison huffed and tossed her head. She stomped off the porch. Lamb looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. He came back inside, and stopped as he caught sight of Wallace and Veronica standing just inside the door.

"Happy now?" he asked Veronica.

"Yes," she looked over at Wallace, "Believe me if Wallace wasn't here, I'd show you."

"Stop! Stop!"Wallace interrupted. "Ground rules. There need to be ground rules. I accept that you two are dating but, I need to have ground rules. 1) Absolutely no talk about sex. 2) No overly excessive touching or kissing. Get it?"

"Got." Veronica said.

"Got, now we can move on. So those snickerdoodles."

"In the oven for a few more minutes."

"Are they going to be mushy?"

"Of course, what's the point of baking cookies if they're not mushy and warm?"

"Okay, you two. I've got to get back to work, so have fun. Save some cookies." Lamb said.

"Bye."

Wallace nodded and waved bye, It was obvious that he still didn't trust or particularly like Lamb. When he walked out, Veronica turned back to Wallace.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"What do you think of him?"

"He's different."

"And?"

"And I think you bring out the better part of him."

"And?"

"There's an uncomfortable amount of PDA in this house."

" And?"

"What? Quit saying and." Wallace said annoyed.

"And when will you be happy?"

"About you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be happy soon."

"You're my best friend, Wallace." She said as she ran over and gave her a hug. "One more question. Do you think that maybe Mac, Piz, and maybe..uh... Logan will come around?"

"Mac will, Piz definitely will. Logan..Logan might much much later."

"But later?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, Later."

"Then there's some hope."

The oven beeped loudly ruining the mood, Wallace raced Veronica for the cookies. At the end, they were both laughing as hard as they could leaning against the wall.

"You pour the milk, I'll divide the cookies."she instructed him.

"Put four aside for Lamb."

"I baked 20."

"Your point being?" he asked.

"Your right. That only leaves us eight each."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Only one more chapter, so please please review please please. I will love you forever. Cjhar


	14. Chapter 14

1Okay, decision time. So last Tuesday's episode (Mars Bars) killed off Lamb but, I am going to finish the story this chapter. Sorry if it felt rush. Warning, Very Fluffy and Very Cheesy. Going with the suggestion from MackeyPac.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

On the one year anniversary of her kidnaping, Lamb looked her in the eye and told her that he loved her. It took two months for Veronica to be able to build up the courage to say it back looking at him. Another three weeks to say it in front of other people. It was six months after that when Veronica and Logan went on their first just friends lunch. They became almost as good as friends as Wallace and Veronica. It was three months after their 2nd anniversary, Lamb proposed. It was at Veronica's favorite Italian restaurant. Lamb had gotten the cook to put the ring on top of her dessert. She thought it was joke until he got down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant to ask. She whispered yes in his ear. Keith was only happy for her when he saw the look of complete adoration on Lamb's face when he looked at Veronica with his ring on her hand. Wallace and Piz were only happy for her because of the way that she looked when she ran into their apartment to tell them the news. Mac was happy when she saw that Veronica was smiling the whole time while looking at the wedding plans. Logan couldn't help but smile at Lamb when he refused any strippers at his bachelor party citing the excuse that he already got the girl of his dreams, wet and otherwise why would he need a bad substitute for one night? Weevil made a speech at the wedding reception saying that if they could live through the last five years and still fall in love, then they could get through anything.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM It's over. I am sad because this story wa fun to write. And you guys were the best reviewers ever! Please review alot today.


End file.
